officialstrandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Islands
Islands are the places in the game where you build, eat, mine, craft, and live. There are currently 9 in the public version of Stranded; there used to be more but are temporarily gone so more important features, such as animals and weather, can be added. You can spawn above any island in the game. You can travel to and from islands by swimming ( likely to kill you before reaching destination ) or riding on a boat. Each island has different resources and land shape. Islands list Triangle Beach This island was the first island created in the game. It's near Pirate Lagoon. There is a sloped beach, palm trees and rasberry bushes, and a few hills. It is rather small, but there are many palm trees to build with and plenty of raspberries. It is recomended to settle somewhere else, due to the lack of stone and space. It's fun for a soloist for a while, though. Pirate Lagoon Also a small island, Pirate Lagoon has a lagoon in the middle, two narrow mountains, and a few palm trees on the edge. It's between Clay Island and Triangle Beach. The two peaks have snow at the top, that appears to be melting and are the source of the two waterfalls. There is even a hidden cave that has a pile of stone. Pirate paradise! Clay Island A large, clay-based island with a forest of date and grape trees, a few clay hills, and a stream. It is between Mainland and Megaland. The clay can be used for building, and the trees are also very useful, supplying both food and building materials. There's a lot of space, but no stone. If you can import stone it's a great place for a large tribe, or a temporary solo camp. Snowpeak Snowpeak is a rather large island that at first sight only looks like a huge mountain, but if you explore the island you can find many secret caves. There is some snow at the peak, and the inside of the mountain has piles of rocks and a secret tunnel network! It's only recommended to come here temporarily, since there is no food, trees, or grass. Mainland Mainland is a large island with apple trees, kiwi bushes, and tall plateaus. It's between Clay Island, Snowpeak, and Megaland. Some of the lower plateaus have wheat or stone on them, valuable resources. It takes a while to climb up to the taller ones. This is the most commonly settle upon due to wheat, stone, trees, food, and the plateaus. Great for tribes of all sizes and soloists. Waterrock This is the smallest named island in the game. It is between Snowpeak and Cave Island. It is made completely of rock and has a cave that the ocean flows in to. There are rocks inside the cave and at the top there is a waterfall. It looks like a cross between Pirate Lagoon and Snowpeak. Not good for anything but rocks. The Crater This is a large island with rocky walls and a stream of ocean water going towards the center. It is between Waterrock and Pirate Lagoon. The stream of salty water leads to a cave, which leads to the unroofed center. Several short plateaus have rocks, and a larger, grassy plateau has many pear trees and olive trees, as well as a few shorter plateaus. It's great for a soloist, or even a large tribe. The olive can used to trade as it's local production, along with fish. Megaland This is a HUGE island that is 16x as big as Mainland! It's between Mainland and Clay Island. The terrain is very varried, ranging from swamps to large fields to fruit-filled forests to tall mountains. There are many rare fruits here, mainly citrus fruits. There are watermelon, oranges, lemons, and limes. Within the rocky mountains is an amazing network of tunnels. Great for explorers, traders, soloists, and any tribe. Acadia Mountain This is a mountainous island with very little food and rough terrain. It is near Snowpeak and Waterrock. It contains a system of tunnels that cut through the island to escape raiders and get from place to place quickly. There is a tidal pool area with seaweed and sea stones that can soon be used to make marble objects. Atop the mountain there is a mountain stream, and the whole island is filled with pine trees and the occasional blueberry bush. The only flat area on the island is in the costal plains near the spawn area, which is decently sized and okay for a few buildings. This is one of the few islands that contains naturally occuring small wood. Climates and Weather Currently there are no climates or weather, but when there are they will affect the islands greatly. Rain will rarely fall on desert and volcano islands, but come quite commonly to jungle and forest islands. You may become sick if you are outside on a cold island. Fires will start easily on desert islands but your thirst will go down, plants will grow more easily in wet, warm enviorments.... the possibilities are endless! Random island placing Random island is a function that will be implemented in Stranded later. Its semi-random tough, because at the start of a game islands will be randomly placed on the map. Category:Islands